10 Years
"10 Years" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on June 15, 2019. Summary Full Text Part 1 Akkey Black: ''Good to be back on Haligan.'' The portal closed with a pop behind her. Firkugaan had disappeared, along with Milae and Dario. Deep down she hoped she wouldn’t lose track of Milae again, but she shook it off. She had business to do. She stretched, tired from all the destination hopping, but she took big strides to the person she needed to see. 'Grey Bergman: '''Chief Grey walked through the village with her Night Fury in tow. She left the house not too long to begin her duties for the day. She had just watched her husband go in the opposite direction to get a report on how Rhenco was doing in the prison, and Grey was going to have to get a report on how Malak and his family were doing. “Come on, girl,” Grey said to Shadow as they continued to walk. “We’ll need to get you some fish before we start our assignments.” Shadow crooned in response and licked her lips earning a chuckle from Grey. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey scanned the many Haligan residents she passed by, noting maybe a couple familiar faces, but not a lot. It has been ten years. Her sword glinted in the afternoon sun, and she tugged at her braid in habit. She rounded the corner and almost bumped into a Night Fury she recognized. “Hey, Chief.” she grinned, her eyes wrinkling slightly at the corners. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her brown eyes and smiled before covering her mouth with her hands. “Oh my gods…” she whispered. “Akkey!” She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her former comrade hugging her close. '''Akkey Black: '''She laughed out loud, returning the hug as fiercely as Grey did. She hadn’t seen her in ten years since news of Greg’s death reached her in Yrus. They weren’t the greatest of friends in the beginning, but in the past 25 years they had gotten to know each other better and treasured one another as friends. Akkey released her, giving Shadow a pat on the snout, “How have you been?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow crooned happily at the pat before nuzzling Akkey to return the affection as Grey chuckled at the sight. Ever since she and Akkey began to reconnect and to get to know each other better, Shadow had accepted Akkey as a friend. “Well…the past month has been…rough…but I’ve been hanging in there,” she replied. Between the Rebellion and King Haddock dying and one of her kids getting kidnapped, the past few weeks have been busy and without dull moments. “Lots has happened within the past few weeks or so.” '''Akkey Black: '“Tell me about it,” she gave a dry laugh, running a hand through her hair. She started walking towards a less populated alley, “I’ve been having some issues myself as well. That’s why I came here, I might need some help. Maybe I can of assistance to you as well.” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief furrowed her eyebrows together as she and Shadow followed Akkey toward the alley. It was always amazing to Grey how she and Akkey went from strangers to really good friends over the years. Then again, that was how her friendships with Seasick and the rest of the Boomerang Squad began. “Well, yes, I can definitely use your help, my friend,” she replied, “but what do you need help with? '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey leaned against the wall, thumbing the hilt of her sword. She glanced at Grey seriously, “Frigga’s alive.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes at the mention of the goddess of love, fertility, and foresight. She and Haddock fought one of Frigga’s eirs in the war of Ragnorak not long before he was paralyzed, but she hadn’t much about her since. The Chief always assumed that the goddess had died along with the others. “How…how is that possible?” Grey asked in shock. “I mean…I thought Hel was the only one to survive Ragnorak.” '''Akkey Black: '''She rubbed her cheek tiredly, right where the faded, forgotten scar Stonegit ahd given her was, “I thought the same. Apparently she survived; Hel took mercy on her, but now it’s biting us in the ass.” “She took Hunter’s soul,” Akkey distractedly scratched a night fury nub, “We managed to get it back, but Frigga also took E-… some power.” Nobody outside of the Black-Lindholm family knew of Hunter’s divine companion, “But she wants… she needs more. She’s angry… and dangerous.” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as she leaned up against the wall right next to Akkey. “Okay, well…that’s never a good combination,” she said aloud. She sighed again. “Is Hunter doing alright? What can I do to help?” '''Akkey Black: '''She nodded, smiling reassuringly, “Yeah, he’s alright. Him and Maya are safe.” Akkey chewed on her thoughts for a moment, “I sent Iona and Aria to Central a couple weeks ago to meet Father, but I haven’t heard from him at all, and I’m worried about the girls. I’ve been told by… someone they are here?” She wasn’t sure if Grey knew Milae, although she was 100% certain Milae knew her. '''Grey Bergman: '“Yes, they stopped by on their way to Central,” Grey instantly replied smiling. “I was busy when they initially arrived, but my husband told me that our three kids, Warren’s son, and Asha’s daughters all took a liking to them. I think they hated the thought of the girls leaving…especially Kettil.” 'Akkey Black: '''Akkey raised her eyebrows at the news. It hadn’t occurred to her that her nieces would fit well with other kids, especially since they kept mostly to themselves back in Yrus. ''Rebellion kids have a connection, I guess. “Hmmm…” she thought, “I’m still worried. I don’t know how I’ll find the girls, and Iona’s so prone to getting lost. Milae said he’ll try to find Father, but-” she glanced up quickly at Grey, “Do you know Milae?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes at the mention of the goat. “Yes, of course,” she quickly replied. “He’s been a huge help to us with everything that happened with Rhenco…” her heart broke, “and my son, Sven. I don’t know him that well, but he’s certainly an interesting fellow.” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey’s brow creased worriedly. She put a reassuring hand on Grey’s arm, “Who’s Rhenco? What happened to Sven?” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “From what the Warden and Milae told me,” she began, “Rhenco was a former guard from Orskaf’s army in Ragnorak, and he’s been targeting children or loved ones of leaders to get to them. And he…tried to get to me by kidnapping Sven.” She realized how this sounded. “But it’s okay, now. We got him back, and Milae was a huge help to us.” '''Akkey Black: '“Orskaf.” she practically spat out his name. “Poor kid… I don’t even want to imagine what a soldier of Orskaf would do.” Akkey smiled at the chief worriedly, “I’m glad you got him back. Milae definitely is good help. Are… Are you guys doing okay?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Physically, he’s okay, aside from a few bruised ribs from a fall,” Grey replied, “but mentally…he gets nightmares occasionally and seems like he’s always afraid of someone being right behind him.” She sighed. “Whatever he saw in there…it was definitely something a kid should never have to deal with. And Brandt and I are trying to give him space, and he’ll talk about it. But it’s all in bits and pieces.” 'Akkey Black: '''She sighed, completely understanding, “Sounds like me.” She gave a short, humourless laugh, “It’ll be rough for him for a while. But as long as he knows you’re always there for him… He’ll be alright.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at her friend and wrapped an arm around Akkey. She knew that Akkey had her fair share of trauma during their days in the Rebellion, especially around Ragnorak. “Thank you, Akkey,” she said. “I know you’ve had your fair share, but I’m glad you can offer some insight. Ugh…I’m sorry to bog you down with this. We haven’t seen each other in 10 years, and I dump this on you.” '''Akkey Black: 'She shook her head and laughed a little, “Isn’t that was rebellion reunions are for? Update on lives and see how much shit we can solve in the short span of time we see each other.” She patted her knee comfortingly, “I’ll be here for a while. I need to stay with Milae, and I hope that my nieces would come back here, too, if I don’t get word from Father.” Part 2 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled in return. “Well, I’m glad to hear that,” the Chief replied. “We’ll have more time to catch up. Plus, I would love to hear more about the situation regarding Frigga and Hunter. And…” she whispered, “between you and me, I think Kettil and Iona have taken a liking toward each other, from what my kids told me.” '''Akkey Black: '“Yes, definitely. Frigga’s a great threat,” Akkey said, before snorting softly, “And no way. Maybe Kettil, that sweet child, but Iona’s always been about Aria.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Just wait until they come back,” Grey said smirking. “You’ll see for yourself. I think Kettil might try to sweep her off her feet.” 'Akkey Black: '“He can try. He has my blessings.” Akkey grinned, “Iona’s a tough nut to crack, though. Just like her mom.” 'Grey Bergman: '“I can only imagine. Speaking of which, how is Maya these days?” Grey asked smiling at the memory of Akkey’s older sister. 'Akkey Black: '“She’s healthy…” Akkey hesitated for a moment, “But Hunter’s still in a comatose, and it hasn’t been easy for any of us, especially her. She’s the strongest one in my family, but I know this is breaking her.” She sighed, brows furrowed in a knot, a familiar unsettling intensity returnijg to her eyes, “Frigga needs to die so Maya can be happy.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded in understanding. She felt the exact same way when Rhenco kidnapped Sven. As soon as Sven was taken from them, she knew she had to do something to make sure that he never came after her kids again. While she couldn’t kill him, keeping him locked away was enough. “I understand,” she replied. “We’ll need to be smart about this. I mean…we would be going toe-to-toe against a goddess.” '''Akkey Black: '“A fallen goddess.” she corrected her, leaning back and looking up to the skies, “Our chances are better now than they were 25 years ago.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded in understanding. At the time she was angry, but now that she was older and wiser, she was certainly grateful that Hel pulled them out of Ragnarok 25 years ago. Yes, she had help in the brief time she was leading the Rebellion in battle, but with Haddock out of commission and 1/3 of the Rebellion perished, their chances of surviving were slim. “Well, given that we now have supplies, a stable base, soldiers who can fight, and so on,” the Chief began, “I’d have to agree.” '''Akkey Black: '''She grinned, “I knew I was right to ask you for help.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Let’s just say that I’ve learned from our mistakes over the years,” Grey said smiling in return. 'Akkey Black: '''She shook her head, still grinning, “Thank you, Grey. I feel… more hopeful.” '''Grey Bergman: '“You’re welcome, Akkey,” Grey said patting her on the shoulder. “I’m always here for you." 'Akkey Black: '''She squeezed her hand appreciatively, “Likewise. Let’s kick some goddess and demon butts.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Just like old times,” Grey said raising an eyebrow. “Except now…we do it as friends rather than two strangers who just happened to work for the King of the Wilderwest.”